


In The Light of the Seven

by Laura1013



Category: game of thrones
Genre: An idiot who loves Brienne, Angst, Canon Divergence, Canon Typical Violence, Did I Mention Angst?, F/M, I swore I was done writing in this fandom, Jaime is an idiot, Jaime survived, Kinda, Not a zombie though, So much angst, because who doesn’t love naked Jaime, but I only write HEA so there’s that, did I mention happy ending? It will end happily., not a crackfic, now I’m back!, only my tags are odd, then a global pandemic happened, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura1013/pseuds/Laura1013
Summary: Jaime died under the rubble of the RedKeep, but the Gods weren’t done with him or the warrior woman who has stolen his heart.There is still evil threatening world, the Night King was only the beginning
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this hit me out of nowhere and I have some time on my hands. I’m gonna try for an update every other day but no promises. However it’s all plotted and will be written. 
> 
> *un-beta’d all errors are mine*

Prologue 

Jaime knew when he left Winterfell he would die. He knew it the way he knew how to swing a sword. 

It was why he sat on the edge of the bed and waited. He waited for something, some divine voice to stop him, to assuage his guilt, to let him just be. No voice ever came. None of the Seven thought to save him from himself that night, so he left. He snuck out of the room of the best woman in the world, the most noble knight in the kingdom like a thief, like the coward he was. 

Of course he didn’t get to make a clean getaway. She followed him and like the knight he knew her to be, like the woman he had grown to love over the course of the years, she begged him to stay. Told him was a good man, told him he was worthy, but he knew the truth. He wasn’t worthy, not worthy of her, not worthy of her love, not worthy Of the title of Ser. 

So he laid all his sins at her feet, flayed himself open at let the poison pour out of him. The poison that twisted him and made him who he was. The poison he had swallowed down as love until this gallant knight had shown him a different way. A better way. 

It was too late, though; the crimes had been committed, and he had made his bed. He didn’t want to die. Not with Cersei, not anymore. He wanted to stay; he wanted to be the good man Brienne said he was, but he wasn’t and he needed to let her go. 

Now it was the end, he knew it. He watched the bricks fall, watched them pummel his sister. Watched the blood stain her shorn hair Lannister red and then he let her fall as the light left her eyes.

She was gone, dead. They didn’t die together. 

He stared down at her still form for what felt like an eternity as the Red Keep crumbled around him and his blood seep out of his wounds. 

He almost didn’t feel the bricks as they fell faster. Didn’t feel the one that hit him on his back, the blow that crushed his spine, but as he fell, he could no longer feel his legs. The absence of pain was oddly soothing. 

He closed his eyes, and his mind went blank. 

He’d heard it told when you died your life played in your mind like a mummer’s play, but that wasn’t entirely true. Jaime didn’t go back, he didn’t see what had been, instead he saw what should have been. 

He was on a beach and it was warm-blissfully warm, and he could taste the salt in the air. Could hear the waves crash on the shore. Not angry, but smooth and soft. 

A beautiful day. 

Then he heard laughter, children laughing, and he knew he was on Tarth and those were his children playing. His and Brienne’s. He couldn’t see them, but he knew they were there. He knew she was with them, loving them as she’d loved him. 

He knew this would have been his life had he stayed. 

“You’re right. This would have been your life, but you chose to leave.” 

Jaime watched as the beach melted away, like sand flowing through an hourglass, and he was somewhere else. 

Somewhere still. Gray surrounded him. He would think it was mist, but it didn’t feel cold or warm, it didn’t feel damp or dry, he couldn’t smell or hear anything, he just was. 

“You’re in the before,” Came the corporal voice again. 

“The before?” Jaime asked, but he knew he didn’t speak the words. They came forth all the same. 

“The before, some come here, are bound here while we decide what should happen.” 

Jamie watched as the mist parted, and a warrior appeared. Not the warrior like he had seen all his life in the Septs of Westeros. This man was not handsome and large. He was weathered and old, slumped in the way Jaime had seen on old peasants who lived a hard life. His face was a mass of scars and burns, one eye seeing the other the milky white of blindness. Jaime tried not flinch, but the quirk of the God’s mouth told him he failed. 

“Not what you expected, Ser Jamie?” The God asked he drew closer. 

“Not really, I expect the warrior to be beautiful and strong, not a withered old man,” Jaime answered a sardonic smile on his face. 

The God walked around him, and Jaime drew himself taller, preparing for an attack. 

“I will not hurt you Jaime,” The God whispered and came back in front of him. 

“You are one of my favorite creations.” 

Jaime felt his chest swell with pride. He had always known the Warrior had blessed him. 

“My favorite creation and my biggest disappointment.” He whispered, and Jaime felt his shoulders sink. 

“I’m sorry, disappointment? I was the best swordsman of my time. The youngest Kingsguard. How was I a disappointment?” He asked, his old pride showing through. 

“My greatest disappointment, because you needed to stay Jaime,” The God answered. 

“I sent you her, my finest work. I sent her out to you begging you to stay, and you didn’t listen!” The Warrior said savagely, and Jaime looked down at his boots. 

“I didn’t want to tarnish her, I needed to pay for my sins.”

“That was not your choice!” The Warrior snarled, and Jaime looked up and recoiled at the anger he saw. 

“You’re were not done, it was not over,” The Warrior said his silver, ethereal, eyes staring through him. 

“I-I don’t understand,” Jaime whispered, daring not to hope. 

“You’re not done, we the Seven are dying,” 

Jaime watched as the other six Gods appeared in the mist, all six old and decrepit. 

“There will be another war, another battle. The great battle. The Night King is vanquished, but the power that created him is growing. As it grows, we grow weaker. If it is allowed to survive then we will die and when we die so will all that we have created.” 

Jaime shook his head, not understanding. 

“We created all of you Jaime, you are all made from us. If it destroys us, everyone living will be destroyed as well. They won’t simply die, they will just never be.” 

No! Jaime wanted to scream, not Brienne. He closed his eyes again, and a familiar feeling raced through him. He had to protect her. 

Jaime felt hands on his face and opened is eyes to see the Maiden smiling, pretty and sweet even through her lined, weathered face. 

“We will send you back Jaime.” 

“How? I’m-I died?” 

The Maiden smiled and stepped back and Jaime watched as the Gods circled him and a light brighter that sun flooded in. It was bright, and it was warm, and it was peace. Jaime closed his eyes and smiled. 

And then there was pain.


	2. Dreams and Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne and the aftermath of Jaime’s departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still trucking along on the this fic! When i said in my last author’s notes that I swore I wouldn’t write in this fandom again it was only because of how betrayed I felt by the show NOT the people in the fandom. The JB fandom has the BEST people and I have made some great friends. So I love this fandom, I just didn’t think I had any more JB stories to tell. I WAS WRONG. Enjoy and chapter three will have some JB interaction. They won’t be happy.. but they will interact.

Brienne 

The news from the Kingslanding is slow to come at first after Jaime’s departure. 

The morning after he left was by far the hardest. Looking into Sansa’s eyes as she recounts how he left her in the snow. As heartbreaking and embarrassing it was, Brienne knew her Lady needed to know the details. 

When the tale is told, Brienne is standing so still and straight that she feels like one of the frozen trees that adorn Winterfell. 

For a long while Sansa just watched her, her blue eyes so like Lady Catelyn’s hold no reproach or scorn only compassion. Brienne had feared Sansa’s reaction to the news, feared her Lady would blame her for her weakness. To fall for such a faithless man with a pretty face. 

“Thank you for telling me, I cannot imagine how painful it must be to be betrayed by someone you love.”

Brienne clinched her hands into tight fists and bit down on the inside of her cheek to keep the tears from falling. She would not cry in front of Sansa, she would not shed another tear for him. 

After that terrible morning, Brienne threw herself into the work of repairing Winterfell and training the northern forces that had stayed behind. Most days she pushed her body to its physical limits and most nights she could just fall into bed and sleep a dreamless sleep. 

Some nights though, some nights were filled with dreams so vivid, so wonderful that she would wake up expecting to find Jaime sleeping next to her. 

The night before the raven arrived, Brienne’s dreams were not full of Jaime.

Brienne was lost in a forest she had never seen before. The trees were grey and the leaves on their branches dead and sparse. The earth at her feet looked like the ground after a battle; scorched and blood soaked. It didn’t feel real, and it felt all too real at the same time. 

“Hello!” 

She called and shivered as her voice echoed back to her. The air was still. The forest was silent, no wind, no animals, nothing. 

Brienne reached for her sword, but it was gone. She looked down her body and shivered anew; she was naked. 

“You’re alone. All alone. The great savior. The mighty warrior woman. One half of a great whole. What a joke.” 

A low, sinister voice called out, making Brienne’s blood run cold. 

“Who’s there? Show yourself!” Brienne yelled, looking around desperately for something to use as a weapon. 

“I don’t think I will show myself. At least not yet. I just wanted to be the one to tell you.” 

Brienne spun around, looking through each tree, trying to find whoever or whatever was speaking to her, but she could find nothing. Just more and more trees. She tried to take a step, but the ground was too soft. She began to sink. No, not sink, she thought frantically, something was pulling her under. 

“Tell me what?” She screamed as the ground enveloped her legs. She tried to kick, tried to fight, but she couldn’t move anymore. The forest was swallowing her whole. 

The voice laughed, a laugh of something that enjoyed watching her die. Die slowly. 

Brienne kept sinking, the ground swallowing her hips, her stomach, over her chest. She could feel the crushing weight of the earth, but still she struggled. She would not die without a fight. 

“Oh but you are glorious!” The menacing voice laughed. 

“Would that you come to fight for me! I could take you as a bride and we could enslave and watch the world burn! Our children would be deadly. Our children would be magnificent!” 

Brienne shivered at the evil glee in the voice and struggled even harder, the dirt almost to her mouth now. 

“Never!” She screamed into the void of the forest and the voice just laughed. 

“No, I didn’t think you would agree. You are far too good. Not like your mate. He was corruptible for a time at least.” 

Brienne’s heart skipped a beat. She knew in her bones the voice was talking about Jaime. 

“I have no mate.” She answered, her voice low and voice in the forest only laughed. 

“No, that is true. You have no mate anymore. He is dead, and you will soon follow. Ser Brienne,” The voice said and Brienne took one last deep breath before the ground swallowed her whole. 

Brienne woke with a start, her heart pounding, her nightgown drenched in sweat and to a pounding on her door. 

“Ser Brienne!” Pod called through the door, still pounding. 

“What?” She asked with a snarl as she pulled the door open. 

“Im sorry Ser, but Lady Sansa bid me come wake you. We are to leave for Kingslanding at once. The wars are over and Queen Cersei and Queen Daenerys are dead.” Pod finished quickly and Brienne nodded and moved to close the door, but Pod stopped her. 

“I’m sorry Ser, but I need to tell you Ser Jamie.. he,” 

Brienne smiled sadly, Pod was trying to inform her privately allow her time to grieve. 

“It’s okay Pod, I know,” Pod glanced up his brown eyes so full of concern. 

“He’s dead,” She said and watched his face crinkle in confusion. 

“No Ser. I’m sorry, but you’re wrong.” 

Now, it was Brienne’s turn to be confused. The dream seemed so real; she was so sure he was dead. 

“Ser Jaime lives.”


End file.
